


Loving You

by LLAP115, sassy_cissa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Collaboration, Comic, Digital Art, Drabble, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 05:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19167115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLAP115/pseuds/LLAP115, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_cissa/pseuds/sassy_cissa
Summary: A stormy night in the Potter-Malfoy cottage.





	Loving You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [timothysboxers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timothysboxers/gifts).



> This is a collaboration between an artist and an author, or rather: This is the result of an artist reading an amazing 100 word drabble that didn't make it into the Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, because the brilliant author wrote two amazing drabbles that month and only one made it into the challenge. The artist was so inspired by this fluffy little piece which they got to read in confidence, that they had to sit down and draw a quick thing ... The first sketch for this two page comic took maybe two hours. The final version took... err... way longer than anticipated. 
> 
> The artist's heartfelt thanks go to the amazing Mystery Author!! Thank you so much that you let me hijack your drabble and that you joined the fest with me!! 
> 
> And one million thank yous and flowers and kudos to the amazing amazing fest mod for all her patience. The Mystery Artist does tend to get lost in details ...

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/338808099471097867/589915949444890624/Loving-You_page-1_MPREG2019_final.png)

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/338808099471097867/589915953958223903/Loving-You_page-2_MPREG2019_final.png)

_Click on the picture for full resolution._

**Author's Note:**

> Please help promote the fest by sharing your favourite submissions so more people can enjoy the HD Mpreg fest
> 
> Thanks!  
> Author and artist reveals are on June 16th.


End file.
